


And I've Been Waiting For So Long

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn with some plot, Rich!Levi, Rimming, Servant AU, Servant!Eren, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi owns a huge house, a lot of money, and lives wrapped in luxury but none of it is as important as his favorite servant: Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've Been Waiting For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the SNK/AOT fandom and I am so excited ^-^ I hope all of you enjoy it and I really did not expect it to get so lengthy but shit happens so yeah. Enjoy!

It was another ordinary day for Eren Jaeger. He was used to waking up early, helping prepare a breakfast for the head of the house, cleaning dishes, dusting empty rooms that were never used, mopping bathroom floors that were equally as vacant, and doing various other tasks that were often assigned to a servant like he. He could’ve found a better job, honestly. He just had to try and put himself out there. But he didn’t mind staying to do monotonous, mundane work; he didn’t mind because not only did he get to sleep in the huge mansion in which he worked, he also had an excuse to see the house-owner every day. He got to bring him his meals, catch sight of him when he was headed towards another room, and maybe sometimes they would engage in a light conversation that left Eren smiling for the next few hours.It wasn’t like that for Levi before Eren moved in and started working in the estate. 

Before Eren, Levi would often go pick up his own meals or even eat at the large table right outside the kitchen on the first floor. Now he had Eren bring him his every meal. Before Eren, Levi had never invited any of his servants into his room. Before Eren, Levi had never had any of his servants say no to a request of his. He’d ask Eren every day for dinner if he’d like to eat dinner with him in his room. And every day, Eren would politely decline, mention that it was not his place to be in the sleeping quarters of ‘Levi-Heichou’. But Levi was persistent. 

Eren had been working for Levi for nearly three months now and Levi never failed to ask every day. He promised himself he would until his offer was accepted. He could tell Eren wanted to stay, and Levi could probably convince him, but every day he was out the door before Levi could even say anything. He was left with a shut door, the sound of a light click, and the image of Eren’s nearly saddened, downcast face in his mind. He couldn’t imagine why Eren would continually say no. It was a privilege-- no, an honor to be invited into Levi’s room. All the other servants would envy him if they found out. Perhaps that was it. But Levi had seen Eren around the other servants; they all treated him kindly, looked up to him even. He was well-loved in the house by all. So why would he keep rejecting Levi?

Levi sighed deeply into his silk pillow, pushing himself up from his bed and lazily stumbling into the adjoined bathroom. He washed himself up, opened up some curtains and stretched in the sunlight. A new day. Yet it all felt the same to him. In all honesty, Levi was lonely. He had a house full of around seven or eight servants and a best friend who came by every so often, God bless Erwin’s soul, but he still felt constantly alone. It was the same cycle to him; waking up in this huge house all by himself, spending the day in the huge house all by himself, his servants too busy working to speak to him, and going to sleep all by himself. Being a fairly young, rich, and retired army corporal really took its toll on him. 

He made his way downstairs, not bothering with a shirt. It was his house after all, and its not like anyone he didn’t know could see him through the window; the entire estate was big enough for him to not see any strangers. He did receive a few looks from his servants, however, considering they had always seen him fully-clothed. They saluted him nonetheless as he waved his hand weakly at them to stop; the motion was much too similar to his army days and that was something he certainly never wanted to be reminded of. But the routine was well-known and nearly practiced, just like practically everything else in his house. He knew almost everything that would happen in his day which only added to the whole monotony. 

He entered the kitchen with light footsteps, grabbing a cup to rinse it before speaking up to the one servant he never minded seeing. 

“Good morning, Eren.” The mentioned boy jumped, turning quickly to salute.

“Good morning, Levi-Heichou!” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Enough of the salute,” He said, weakly swatting away the boy’s arms placed on his forehead and back. “And how many times have I told you to stop calling me ‘Levi-Heichou’?”

“Sorry, sir,” Eren spoke softly, dropping his hands to his sides and looking down at the floor as he spoke. “I am just so used to it,” Levi rolled his eyes again and pulled out a bottle of milk to serve himself. “P-Please, Levi-Heichou,” Eren jumped up quickly, grasping the cup and milk bottle and pouring out an almost measured amount for Levi. “Allow me!” He handed the glass to Levi, his head slightly bowed. “I apologize for breakfast not being ready quickly enough. Please, allow me a few more moments and I will have your meal ready.” 

“Tch,” Levi scoffed, taking a sip of the contents of the glass. “Stop worrying, brat. I was just thirsty.” Eren looked up at Levi and smiled weakly. He quickly turned to work again but Levi didn’t miss the way his eyes had widened and a slight color dusted his cheeks before he did. 

“S-Sir?” Eren asked after a few moments.

“Hmm?”

“A-are all of your shirts dirty? I apologize if I haven’t done a good-enough job. I thought I had cleaned them all just a few days ago.” While most of the other servants were in charge strictly with the house, Eren was more in charge of Levi’s personal affairs such as his belongings, health, and care. 

“You did wash them all a few days ago. They’re fine. Why do you ask?” He knew exactly why, his mind having pieced together the puzzle pieces of Eren’s blush and his stammered question. 

“N-No reason. I-I just… You usually wear a shirt at home. But I understand that it is your house and you can do as you wish.” Levi rolled his eyes at the ever-formal boy. 

“You know, Eren,” He placed his glass down and made his way behind Eren who was cooking over a stove, nearly pressing against him entirely. Eren jumped at the proximity of the voice but never ceased doing his job. “You cook better than any servant I’ve ever had. You must show me how I do it.”

“I-I learned from my mother, sir. Before she passed.” He added the last part in a soft voice and Levi was reminded that there was so much he didn’t know about the boy who’d been living under his roof for the past three months. 

“Ahh, right. I remember you telling me you’re orphaned when you first applied for the job,” Eren nodded. “Anyways, I want to observe your magic. Keep working, pretend like I’m not here.” His voice steeped into something softer and deeper as he kept himself pressed against Eren’s back. He could see the boy blushing, the heat of the stove having nothing to do with his reddening cheeks. 

He got through making the meal nonetheless, plating everything and serving it to Levi who remained close the entire time. Levi grabbed the plate with a smile, setting it aside and returning his attention to Eren who had resumed his job and was now washing dirty pots, pans, and dishes. Levi returned to his side, curling a strand of Eren’s hair between his fingers, watching as the boy jumped at the touch, nearly dropping the plate in his hand.

“S-sir?” Eren asked. 

“Hmm?” Levi responded with a soft voice, his stare almost dreamy. 

“A-are you not going to eat breakfast?” 

“Hm, yes. But I am waiting for you.”

“F-For me?” Eren spoke, never letting up on his job. 

“Yes. I want you to join me for breakfast. I noticed you left some eggs and a slice of bread on the side for yourself,” A few days after Eren had started working at the house, Levi noticed he was getting increasingly fatigued in the morning hours. It wasn’t until he made his way down to the kitchen early that he realized Eren wouldn’t eat breakfast because he did not know if he was allowed to. After then, he had Eren set aside a part of Levi’s breakfast for himself. Even though Eren nearly refused, Levi told him it was an order and he was to follow it as a part of his daily job. “I’ll wait for you to finish cleaning so you can eat with me.”

“Sir, I apologize if I come off as rude, but I have previously told you before that I refuse to eat in your room. I have no place there.” Levi rolled his eyes but kept his calm appearance. 

“Then we can eat right here, on the table. You can’t say no to that. You eat here anyways.”

“I suppose so.” Eren states and plates his own breakfast after drying the last pan. Levi smiled at his small victory, he liked victories, and sat at the table, waiting for Eren who later came and sat across from him. 

The meal was eaten mostly in silence but Levi was okay with that. He could live with sneaking glances at Eren’s pink cheeks and large turquoise eyes, glimmering in the sunlight that was streaming in through the kitchen window. Every so often he would also catch Eren looking up him, and Levi made sure to return every glance with a smile. 

Eren wasn't uncomfortable, per se, but it certainly was unusual behavior of the corporal to be so involved with his servants. Regardless of the fact that he seemed to give preference to Eren, it was still a brand new thing. Eren couldn't say he minded however; every second he got to spend with the corporal was a treasured one that he'd be sure to cherish. 

Levi was almost reluctant to let Eren go as he got up to put his dirty dishes in the sink and began washing them but he let him go anyways. Levi watched him from behind, admiring the boy’s thin frame and delicate figure. Levi was still staring by the time Eren turned back around but Levi’s gaze did not waver. He watched Eren’s cheeks turn a soft pink as he realized he was being watched. Levi nearly smiled as Eren came towards him, picking up his empty plate and turning around to wash it. Levi remained seated, never getting tired of watching Eren, regardless how he looked, what he was doing, where he was facing; Levi always thought he was gorgeous. It was one of the many reasons why he had hired him. Probably also the main reason. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Eren asked of him as he bowed. “I must continue my duties.” 

“Then let me come with you.” Levi spoke, standing and feeling suddenly very bold towards Eren. 

“A-alright, sir,” Eren responded, continuing his work around the house as Levi stayed close to him. Eren felt nearly embarrassed, afraid that he hadn’t been doing his job well enough and so Levi was watching him, find errors to critique. “P-pardon me, sir?” Eren spoke up after a few minutes. 

“Hmm?” Levi asked from a chair he was calmly seated in.

“Has the quality of my work not lived up to your expectations?” 

“Tch, what are you going on about now, brat?” He often used the term to try and relax Eren, both of them knowing that it was a term of endearment from Levi to Eren. 

“I-I just… you never follow me around the house when I work. I am afraid that you are not satisfied with the work I have done.”

“Relax, brat. I just have nothing better to do is all.” Levi fibbed. He did have other things he probably should be doing but they could wait; ogling Eren’s ass was certainly more important. 

“Pardon me for asking, Levi-Heichou, but what do you do all day when you are not around the servants?”

“I’ve picked up another job. It’s mostly paperwork, stuff still related to the army. I don’t fight anymore, obviously, but my assistance is sometimes needed. And they pay well enough. But it’s boring and I don’t wish to think of it nor go into detail.”

“Understood.” Eren responded, continuing to dust various vases. 

“Anything else you wanna ask? I’m feeling kinda generous.”

“With all due respect, I’d like to know how you acquired such wealth.” Levi rolled his eyes at his politeness. 

“Most of it is inheritance. Rich parents who died early and never gave a shit about me. The rest from my two jobs. Actively fighting earned me a little more than I make now but they still both paid well. Anything else?” Eren stammered and blushed a bit before his next question.

“I-I… Uhm, I hope you do not take offense nor think negatively of me after this question but… I notice that your friend, Mr. Smith, he comes by often a-and he spends a lot of time in your room. I-Is he… your boyfriend?” Eren began shyly and finished in a voice barely above a whisper. Levi chuckled at both the accusation and Eren’s shyness.

“You all think about my life a lot, don’t you? I suppose it’s to be expected when I barely let anything about my personal life slip. But, to ease your thoughts, no, Erwin is not my boyfriend. In fact the idea is nearly laughable. I could never get along romantically with Mr. Happy-go-Lucky.”

“B-But,” Eren started up again, facing away from Levi and failing to pretend to have an intense interest in the lampshade he was cleaning. “A-Are you averse to… dating boys?” Levi smirked and rose from his seat, making his way behind Eren and responded in a soft voice, just next to his ear. Eren jumped at the sound. 

“Why do you ask?” Eren blush wildly.

“N-No reason, sir! I apologize my curiosity just got the better of me.” Levi chuckled. 

“I’m not.” 

“Not what?” Eren asked softly.

“Averse to dating boys.”

“O-Oh.” Eren was silent, blushing violently to himself as he continued to move about the room, dusting this and that and trying not to think about the fact that Levi was interested in guys.

“What about you, Jaeger?” Eren almost jumped at the voice.

“Wh-what about me?”

“Are you averse to dating boys?” Eren swore his face was going to light on fire. 

“N-No, sir. In fact, I only, uhm, date boys.” He moved quickly across the room, trying to distance himself from Levi but to no avail seeing as how Levi quickly followed. 

“Hmm, interesting,” He said softly before making his way to the door. “I’ll meet again with you later, Jaeger.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Eren responded politely and with a salute before returning to his work, hunching over the desk he was dusting once Levi was gone and allowed himself to blush again, his face going in his hands. Why would Levi even ask that? Why did he care? Why was he so close to him today? Eren swore this was going to be his last day living. 

~~~~~

It wasn’t until dinner time that Levi saw Eren again, the boy coming up the stairs to bring him his meal. Levi was nearly smirking, able to see the blush forming on the boy’s cheeks again as he remembered their conversation from before. Eren handed him the plate nonetheless and waited for Levi to ask his routine question. He was taken aback, however, when Levi asked something else. 

“What do you plan on having for dinner tonight, Eren?” 

“Oh, uhm… the same as you, Levi-Heichou.” Levi was having a simple meal of his garden’s vegetables, his home-grown, mashed potatoes, and a part of one of his chickens. He often told the servants cooking (which were usually just Eren and one other) to make enough for themselves.

“Join me.” Levi asked of him, and Eren was prepared to respond as usual.

“I’m sorry, si-”

“That’s an order, Jaeger. Not a request.” Eren’s eyes went wide; Levi had never done that before. 

“Yes, sir.” He said, still somewhat confused as he went downstairs to grab his dinner. 

Levi was still waiting for him at the door when he came back upstairs. The second he was inside, Levi shut the door, moving to sit on his bed while Eren stood only a few feet in from the door, glued to his spot, not wanting to touch anything. Levi pulled out a chair and moved a small table in front of where he was seat on his desk and requested Eren sit. They ate silently for a while, Eren doing all he could not to look at the corporal, afraid of every single move he made behind closed doors and in front of his boss. 

“Eren?”

“Yes, sir?” Eren perked back to business, sitting up straight and bringing himself to full attention.

“Relax,” Levi said softly. “You’re always so tense around me.”

“I apologize, Heichou-sir, I just fear making a mistake in your presence. I do not wish to disappoint you.” 

“Is that so?” Levi said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and pushing his plate aside, now finished with his meal. “How come?” Eren pushed around a few peas, not wanting to answer right away. 

“I look up to you a lot, sir.” He wasn’t exactly lying but perhaps he wasn’t telling the full truth. 

“I see,” Levi said softly. “Eren, I’d like to get to know you a little better.” Levi figured there was no time like the present to finally start advancing on Eren. He had him in his room which was already a huge step, maybe he could get him into his bed, and then possibly Levi would find his way into his heart.

“Sure, sir.” He said, wiping his mouth carefully with his napkin and also finishing with his meal. 

“I also think about your life quite a lot,” Eren seemed surprised at this but didn’t say anything. “You and that Arlert kid are quite close. Is he your boyfriend?” Eren nearly paled; he didn’t know Levi was such a forward person.

“N-No sir. Armin is just a close childhood friend of mine. I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Hmm,” Levi commented, moving the table between them aside before asking his next question. “And what do you think of me, Eren?” His voice was soft, bordering seductive and it was driving Eren crazy. 

“I-I think you’re a very admirable person, sir.” He said, not meeting his gaze. Levi lifted from the bed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, bringing his face closer to Eren’s as he stood.

“What about now?” Levi smirked, testing him. There was obviously something Eren was hiding in that blushing face that refused to look at him. 

“S-Sir, I don’t believe this situation is very appropriate.” Eren tried his best to be professional but his resolve was disappearing in the midst of feeling Levi’s warm breath against his neck. 

“Is that so? Well, I’ve never been one for being appropriate anyways,” He latched his lips onto Eren’s neck, finding thrill in the soft, surprised gasp that left his servant’s mouth. “You like me, don’t you, Eren?” Any boundaries Levi had about not speaking to Eren about his feelings were completely destroyed at the moment. 

“Y-yes, Levi-Heichou, sir.” His words were sincere but let out in a moan as Levi continued to suck bruises into his neck.

“Mm, I thought so.” He said, pulling back and trailing a finger over Eren’s collarbones, exposing them by pulling down his shirt a bit. 

“H-Heichou…” Eren whined as Levi sat in his lap and continued sucking on his neck. Levi pulled back, stunned by how good the title sounded like that. He usually despised being called by his title but in Eren’s soft, moaning voice it was like he was drowning in liquid sin. Levi kissed him softly and Eren practically melted in a whine against his lips. 

“Say that again.” Levi asked of him.

“Wh-what? ‘Heichou’?” He asked, trying to go back in his hazy mind to think of what he last said. 

“Yes, yes,” Levi kissed him again, this time frantically as he brought his hands up to Eren’s hair. “It sounds so good in your voice like that.” 

“Hei-Heichou!” Eren moaned out as Levi rutted against him, biting his collarbone. He didn’t even notice Levi moving so quickly, the pleasure reduced his senses to a slow motion, wanting to zoom in on every amazing feeling Levi was giving him. 

“Just like that, Eren. Sound so good for me.” Eren was now rutting back against him, panting heavily as Levi’s mouth kept kissing any part of his skin he could find or uncover. 

“H-Heichou…” He whined out in a soft voice, gripping onto Levi’s shirt tightly. 

Levi pulled off Eren’s shirt, tossing it to the side, not caring where it landed so long as he’s able to get his mouth on Eren’s freshly bare skin. Eren rutted and thrashed beneath him as Levi tongued at his sensitive nipples. Eren began to claw at his shirt, aching to pull it off and run his hands freely over Levis toned body; he’d been wanting to since he saw him shirtless that morning. Levi leaned back, allowing him the space as he watched Eren, his pupil’s dilating as he ran his hands softly and slowly along Levi’s hardened stomach. When he noticed Eren starting to rut against him, he moved them over to the bed, getting up and pulling Eren up with him before tossing him on the bed and straddling him. 

“Are you okay with this, Eren?” Levi asked, making sure he wasn’t pushing the boy into anything he didn’t want to do. Eren nodded so quickly, Levi was surprised he didn’t break his neck. 

“Yes, yes, Levi-Heichou, sir, yes.” He breathed it all out in a quick, soft moan and Levi felt his dick twitch in his pants as a result. 

“Good.” He breathed out with the most sincere smile Eren had ever seen on anyone. It made his heart skip a beat before Levi brought it back with a kiss. 

Somewhere along their passionately-rising make-out session, pants had been abandoned and they were both focused on each other’s bulges. Eren could feel it, hot, hard, and slightly wet at the tip, underneath his fingers. He ached to put his mouth on it, seeing as he was big on giving pleasure. He could practically feel it against his tongue, throbbing and the perfect size for his mouth. 

“Heichou...” Eren asked of him.

“Hmm?” Levi responded in an out-of-breath voice. 

“S-Stand up on the bed.” Levi looked puzzled but followed the shy boy’s instructions nonetheless. When he saw Eren get on his knees in front of him, however, it all clicked into place in his head. 

Eren leaned forward without hesitation and gave one long, hard suck to Levi’s clothed erection. Levi let out a noise, a cross between a gasp and a moan, his hand automatically finding a grip in Eren’s soft, brown hair. Eren’s tongue continued to lick all along the soft, black silk, tracing Levi underneath the cloth, surprisingly accurate in finding all his pleasure points. Levi didn’t know how he was so talented in using that mouth of his but he didn’t care so long as Eren didn’t stop pleasuring him. The servant continued to alternate between little licks and sucks as Levi pushed his face closer to his crotch, as if that would make the clothing barrier disappear. Eren smiled at his eagerness and began to slowly pull his underwear down, taking his time to kiss along every patch of skin now being uncovered. Levi nearly whined as Eren purposely avoided his throbbing erection. 

“So big, Heichou…” Levi nearly had to strain to hear the soft whisper but it made him gasp all the more as it was followed by Eren quickly swallowing him down. 

Eren almost smiled around him at the reaction he was gaining from Levi. Instead, he opted for letting his little chuckle out as a groan when Levi tugged on his hair accidentally; the vibrations shook Levi to the very core, his knees buckling and making him fall if it hadn't been for Eren’s hands on his thighs. Eren continued to bob along his shaft, Levi closer and closer to release with every movement of the younger boy’s tongue against him. He pulled Eren away from him suddenly, collapsing on his knees and coming face to face with Eren taking in the sight of him, red, swollen, sinful lips and a bit of a mixture of precum and spit trailing down his chin, before kissing him passionately. Levi found ecstasy in the way their tongues moved against each others, Eren’s soft and slowly moving circles around his, as they moved moved together and pulled apart, alternating between touching tongues and lips. He was so lost in the moment he didn’t notice Eren rutting against him until he felt, more than heard, Eren moan into his mouth and pulled back, Eren letting out a sultry,

“Heichou…” Levi pushed him back on the bed softly, climbing on top of him and pressing small kisses to various parts of his face and neck.

“What is it, Eren?” He asked in a soft, breathless voice. 

“Heichou…” He repeated again in a more whiny voice, rutting up against his boss, hoping Levi would get the message. Levi’s concerned look turned downright mischievous with a smirk as he stilled Eren’s hip, his finger teasing the tip peeking out of the gray, now turned dark gray near the top from how wet they were, cotton briefs.

“So eager, huh, Eren? Want me inside you? Is that it? Want me to touch you some more and then open you up for my cock? That what you want babe?” Eren continued to pant and wiggle underneath Levi, leaking more and more precum as he nodded in response to all the questions asked.

“Yes, yes, please, please, Heichou! I need you so badly, Levi-Heichou.” He whined, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and kissing him again. 

While Eren’s tongue was in his mouth, Levi took the chance to lower Eren’s boxers, palming him before being stopped by Eren’s hands, Eren begging with his wide, shining, teal eyes for Levi to let him go before he came. Levi kissed him softly before retreating to find a jar of oil he knew he kept in his room for situations like these, though lately, the jar had seen more of Levi and his right hand rather than anymore else. 

Placing the jar next to their bodies as he sat on the bed, Levi leaned back to allow himself a grand view of Eren’s body, blush spreading from his reddened cheeks to a heaving chest followed by small, slightly defined, thin, smooth stomach that preceded a raging, tip-red, flushed-pink erection lying against it. And Levi wasn’t even going to get started on those long legs of his. Muscled, defined things that Levi could admire for days on end. He kissed his way up Eren’s body, starting with the heel of his foot, to his ankle, up those gorgeously strong calves, his perfectly thick thighs, ignoring his erection in favor of trailing kisses along his soft stomach, to lick softly at both nipples, two kisses on each collarbone, a small lick and suck to his Adam’s apple, a slight tap on the tip of his nose, a soft brush on lips against his forehead before returning to his lips to kiss him with the most intense emotion Levi could possibly emit. 

“You are so beautiful, Eren. You have no idea how long I waited for this. I’m gonna make you feel so good, babe. I promise.”

“P-Please, Levi. Please hurry.” Levi coated one finger quickly and thoroughly in the oil before easing Eren’s legs apart and sliding in one finger to the first knuckle. Eren moaned and whined beneath him, wiggling his hips to try to get Levi further in him. 

“Are you okay? Does it feel alright?” Levi asked in a soft voice as he trailed kisses back down Eren’s body. Eren nodded.

“Yes, Heichou. I-It feels amazing. More... please.” Levi complies with a smile and begins to ease his entire finger inside, revelling in how tight he is, thrusting his finger in and out slowly. 

By the time Levi adds a second finger, his tongue has also joined at teasing Eren’s entrance and Levi’s sure by his moans that Eren’s about to explode from the pleasure of everything. He adds a third finger, pressing the flat of his tongue along Eren’s exposed skin and his fingers before easing the tip of his tongue in for good measure.

“Heichou! Please, please, please,” He breathes out. “I-I can’t anymore, please, I need you in me, Heichou. Now, please.” Levi pulls away and kisses Eren once more, pulling off his still-soaked and sticky underwear off and palming himself a few times with a his as the oil makes the motion in his hand feel so much better. 

He eases up, however, knowing he won’t last long at all if he keeps it up. He places his tip at Eren’s entrance and starts slowly pushing in as he leans down to kiss the younger boy. Eren can barely focus on kissing him, instead panting and mewling against his lips, a few ’Heichou’s the only thing he can manage to say alongside some broken words. Levi is full sheathed in his tight, hot, wet heat by the time Eren has been completely dissolved into a mess. Eren can’t even keep his eyes open, panting and whining as he grips at Levi’s back, sure to leave marks that make Levi all the more excited. 

“Levi… Levi-Heichou, move, please. I can’t take it anymore.” 

Levi doesn’t need to be told twice, the words heavenly in his ears as he begins to thrust forward and back slowly into Eren. He finds pleasure in the way Eren sucks him back in as he pulls out and greedily accepts him on his way back in. Eren catches him staring at where they are joined when he opens his eyes and decides to push back on Levi’s hips, hoping Levi can visually see how much he is enjoying their encounter. 

“F-Faster, Heichou. A-And harder,” He breathes out, leaving Levi to toss his head back and groan, upping the speed of his hips hitting against Eren’s reddening bottom. “S-So close, Heichou! Touch me, please, touch me.” Levi almost comes at his voice but is so glad he holds out a little longer to watch Eren reach his climax. 

Levi picks up his speed to a point where he worries about breaking the bed-frame as Eren cries out, everyone in all the estate probably able to hear his high-pitched moans and mewls bouncing off the walls. Levi watches with clouded eyes as Eren paints himself with his cum in the most beautiful way possible. Levi soon after loses it, watching as Eren trails a finger in his mess and brings it to his own lips, sucking on his finger with a sultry look Levi did not know Eren possessed. He comes deep and hot inside Eren, his hips slowing to a stop before he pulls out, watching in his blissed-out state as his cum trails out of Eren. He takes a mental picture he hopes never leaves. He’s thrust back into reality when he realizes his cum drying on his cock and runs to go get a damp towel, cleaning up both of them as Eren lies there somewhat limp.

“You came so much, Heichou.” Eren says in a breathy voice as Levi cleans out his entrance with his finger and a towel. Levi chuckles and Eren’s bottom is tickled by the warm breath. Levi tosses the towel to a spot somewhere on the floor, uncaring of where it lands as he kisses Eren once more. 

“My apologies. But we did hold out longer than I thought we would. You’re just so erotic.” He trailed a finger over Eren’s chest as he curled around him. Eren blushed. 

“T-Thank you. Y-You are as well, Heichou.” 

“You can stop calling me that now you know. It’s cute in bed but you know how much I dislike it.” 

“Then what should I call you, sir?”

“My name.”

“But that’s so informal.”

“We just had sex. In my bedroom. Don’t talk to me about informal,” Eren hides his face in the pillow as he blushes and Levi chuckles. “How cute.” They get so caught up in laughter and soft kisses that they almost jump when they hear a knock at the door. Levi presses a kiss to Eren once more before walking over to find one of his servants, Connie, on the other side of the door. 

“Uh,” Connie quickly blushed, catching sight of Levi with just a towel around his waist and further off, Eren covered in just a blanket, sitting up on the bed. “I-I came for the plates sir,” He said trying not to smile. “E-Eren never brought them down and we were also looking for him b-but I suppose I’ll just take the plates instead.” He gave a small, genuine smile before Levi turned to grab the plates. Connie took the opportunity to give two thumbs-up to Eren and a wide smile before Levi handed him the plates and he departed quickly. Eren covered his face with a blanket quickly. 

“Augh,” He groaned from behind the blanket before Levi came to lower the cloth from his face. “Everyone on the estate will know about this tomorrow.” Levi smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Let them. They’ll have to get used to something that will start occurring with more regularity,” Eren’s eyes went wide before he blushed again. He looked away with a small frown, however. “What is it, love?” Levi took his hand and kissed a knuckle. Eren blushed again at the action, feeling his heart-rate pick up. 

“I-I was wondering what you considered our relationship to be now, He- Levi.”

“Well, obviously, I thought you were mine.”

“Yours how?”

“As in my boyfriend. Significant other. Regular lover. Need I go on?” Eren smiled before laughing softly. Levi’s eyes lit up at the sound. 

“Good. I like being that.” Eren smiled and kissed Levi softly. Nothing else mattered but for this moment. The sheets could be changed later, the servants and Erwin informed later, baths taken together later, hell, the world could end in five seconds and Levi and Eren would willingly accept their deaths, knowing that they were each others. 

“Good.” Levi responded softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing really sappy endings and I don't know why but okay sure I'll deal with it. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! If you did feel free to leave a comment or kudo.
> 
> If you wanna talk SNK/AOT with me you can find me as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
